Let loose (the Veil lifted)
by Jaime Hudson
Summary: When several secretive high-energy experiments interact with little known planetary grids... all hell breaks out!


" **Let Loose (The Veil Lifted)"**

"Hey, Dan…"

"What Stan?"

"What the Hell just happened… what… did we do?"

"Don't know yet – but we will!"

This quick interchange between two physicists, Stanley Beckwith and Daniel Goldfarb, presently involved in an experiment in Dark Energy, at a remote laboratory in the American South West.

About the same time, at the CERN facility in Switzerland, several scientists were asking pretty much the same question to one another, after the massive and unexpected energy spike they just witnessed…

And, way up in Alaska, at the ultra-top-secret HAARP facility, they were just as dumbfounded… and more than just a little bit… concerned? (i.e. 'worried as all heck')

Like Pearl Harbor it had begun. Early and just after sunrise on a quiet and unassuming Sunday morning… the cracking of the invisible crystalline energy chrysalis that separated another 'world'… from ours!

Years later, it was agreed that the confluence of these tri-nary of extremely high and massively charged energy experiments had somehow intersected with little known and understood 'portals' and, what the ancient Chinese and Indians had long called the Earth's 'Chakra Points'…

But on this one Spring-time morning it was all just one huge, unexpected, serendipitous, and tragic …'mistake'.

Off the coast of Kyushu, Japan, a gigantic Kaiju (monster) lizard rose up… out of an angry sea!

Some of the other 'crepuscular' creatures (of the shadows) that appeared, around the world:

In many villages, large and small, across England, the Faerie Folk flit about, at night and in broad daylight too… and water and wood sprites cavorted thither and yon, at their leisure. And many a mermaid and merman were seen… some even swimming up the Hudson River, off Manhattan, NY.

In Ireland, the local pubs were inundated by the wee folk, called Leprechauns. They luckily had no trouble at all in trading pieces of what appeared to be real gold for pints & pints of ale and Guinness stout. Both the men and comely females of their clan were seen to merrily lift their tankards high.

One Victoria's Secret store, near Hollywood, California, had a female centaur trot on in – "To try on a push-up bra or two"… She could have been from Disney's Fantasia – but she pooped on the store carpet, without a care… but she did say/neigh a "Sorry!" as she galloped off and away…

At a Starbuck's in Las Vegas, Nevada, a pair of demons, one dark red and male, and the other a deep violet color and female, sprouting bat-like wings and the proverbial pitch-fork tails in back, walked in and ordered two Grande-sized Dark Roast cups of Java… and served 'Extra Hot!'

In Israel, at the Wailing Wall, a Jewish Rabi, a Roman Catholic Bishop, and a Holy Imam from the local Mosque had finished praying together for 'World Peace'… when they had just finished they literally saw 'The hand writing upon the wall' (MENE, MENE, TEKEL, UPHARSIN)… but it was actually four hands… the hands of the four creatures – from Ezekiel's Vision.

Over in Moscow, Russia, Baba Yaga's hut was seen walking down the street near Red Square. And gremlins of all sizes, trolls as large as houses, seven and eight foot tall Yeti and Bigfoot, and the little Chupacabras as ugly as all ever, each scared the 'be-Jesus' out of many in the more rural areas from Canada, down to the USA, to Mexico, to South America, and everywhere across all of Europe…

And every type of E.T. alien that had ever been catalogued by the die-hard believers in UFO's now strolled down major city streets, or buzzed several famous landmarks in their ships that came in every shape: from cylinders, to triangles, and also the odd classic saucer too. Maybe their cloaking devices had somehow all stopped working...

At Washington, D.C., it was witnessed what looked to be the one and only Lucifer sitting on a park bench just outside the White House, with a female demon companion thought to be the mythic Lilith. When they were spotted at such close-quarters by several longtime politicians, more than a few got down on their knees and prayed hard – for 'The End' certainly was now at hand?

In several American states, from West Virginia, to Texas, and out in Alaska, the friendly skies seemed to be populated not just with UFO's, but also with the creatures called Moth Man, the once thought extinct flying dinosaurs called Pterosaurs, and the great, gigantic eagles as large as an airplane that the Native Americans had long ago named the 'Thunder Birds'. By a miracle, no airliners, private or military aircraft had collided with the fantastical menagerie that suddenly had filled up the sky, just about everywhere…

Almost like a scene from a classic 1950's science fiction film, the very next day all the world's top leaders immediately called together a slap-dash video teleconference, from Wash. D.C., to debate on: (1), what exactly the heck was going on… and (2), what the heck they should try to do about it.

The CERN scientists were called in… an unnamed representative from the HAARP project attended, far in the back of the room, of course… and the two Dark Energy 'X-spurts' were also in attendance.

One of the Congress members, who had been 'getting religion' just the day before (the Lucifer park bench incident), addressed one of the physicists: "Dr. Beckwith… what do you think, in your estimation, has occurred. Are we under some form of mass delusion here, or are all these 'wonders' really… Real?"

Doctor Stanley Beckwith glanced for a second at his partner, Daniel Goldfarb, cleared his throat and then replied: "Sir, after going over the data with the CERN people, and some colleagues here from Los Alamos and several other research facilities…" Beckwith then gestured, throwing his hands up in the air. "We're at a complete loss to explain these odd, sudden events, happening worldwide… This just doesn't 'fit-in' with anything… at least anything that we know of. You might as well try and ask a Theologian."

The Southern Belt Congressman looked cross then spoke: "I was afraid that's about what you'd say."

Debating and more questioning of scientists, military experts, and more… continued long into the evening…

Near Mount Shasta, a man and his lady were taking a stroll. The woman wore a shimmering, lacy gown, and the man was dressed like what he was… her attendant man servant. He held her old-fashioned style umbrella to keep a few late afternoon shower raindrops off her quite immaculate dress. She carried a crystal scepter, and spoke words that no modern human would have comprehended. A very ancient language… and an invocation… out to The Creator of all!

The lady was Gaia. More commonly known as Mother Earth and spirit of the world that was herself.

The pair repeated the same process at many more points on the globe, seemingly all in a mere instant, for 'Time' wasn't any concern for them: for they were apart from that all too human and mortal master.

"There now, that should do it, Samuel…" the ancient queen said, to her loyal male companion.

"Yes, My Lady… I believe it will be alright, now" he replied. "Shall we go?"

And they soon vanished from sight, where they had just appeared, out near the Tibetan Himalayas.

All around the planet, one by one, or in groups that seemed to be often in Prime numbers, the various creatures and UFO's, of many a myth or nightmare, since the dawn of history, receded quickly and without complaint 'Back into the Woodwork' – or whatever realm they had previously emanated out from.

After a time, the world of humankind slowly regained its collective sanity, and/or sobriety, once more.

The current President of the United States called a secret meeting, and put the question to his top science advisers: "Could this ever happen again?"

A week later, the HAARP facility was quietly closed down (a 'hiatus' it was called – unofficially). And several other 'high-energy' experimental (mostly secret) labs all around the Earth were also shut down. Meanwhile, world-weary citizens gave a huge collective sigh of relief – for the prevailing 'quiet' that so quickly had returned… once more.

THE END

…for now

(This story was inspired by many years of listening to the 'Coast-To-Coast-AM' radio show)

("Thank-You" – Art Bell & George Noory)


End file.
